Does She Love Me?
by the Tenshi
Summary: What would happen if Yue told Sakura he loved her? Would she love him back? Shameless fluff!


  
Does She Love Me?  
By: The Tenshi  
  
Hey! This is my first EVER CCS fic! It's Yue/Sakura. Sorry to all those S/S fans,   
but this plot bunny just reached me first. Well, actually, my story has no plot. It's   
just fluff. Shameless fluff. Well, please R&R! Maybe I'll write more!  
  
Oh, and CCS belongs to Clamp. (darn!) I've tried to make it mine by calling the   
number 1-800-555-You-Wish, but they don't seem to be answering my call…  
  
He couldn't help it. He shouldn't be feeling this way. It was forbidden. Then   
why did he tell her? Yue sighed as he sat atop the bell tower. Why did he have to   
just blurt it all out like that? He closed his eyes and put his face into his hands as he   
remembered the events that leaded up to this moment. He remembered every detail,   
every word, even though he shouldn't. "She'll probably insist that I leave, and she'll   
make another Moon Guardian." For once, the impassive cold eyes were filled with   
sorrow at the thought of never being able to see his mistress again. He shivered at   
the thought of her deep emerald eyes looking at him with pity, or even worse,   
revulsion. How could he have been so foolish? The memories kept replaying   
themselves over and over. He couldn't help but remember….  
  
  
"Sakura!" Keroberos shouted in joy as Sakura flew down towards them. The   
danger had finally passed. Even for sixteen year old Sakura, the adventures had   
never ended. Magicians came in seek of the Cards, and Sakura had to prove her   
worthiness to them time and time again. This was one time when they didn't think   
she would make it. When it seemed that even the power of Sakura's star couldn't   
save them, she had risen above and beyond and had won. Keroberos couldn't have   
been happier as he bounded towards his mistress and happily nuzzled her face.   
Sakura laughed and smiled, relieved that her trials were over. For now, at least.   
Tomoyo ran to a park bench to pick up her camera, which had been long since   
discarded in concern for her friend. She hit the 'record' button to tape the last   
chapter in her current movie saga.   
  
Every one had gathered, to wait for the outcome of the battle. Even Syaoran   
and Meiling had come all the way from China to help protect Sakura in this fight.   
Touya stood off to the side and smiled. He was proud of his sister. Even if he didn't   
show it. And finally, there was Yue. He had been worried throughout the entire   
battle. He longed to help out his mistress. If anything happened to her…. He didn't   
even want to think about that. Yue was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw   
Sakura rushing towards him. She was smiling and looked so happy. Syaoran had   
looked on with surprise, as he realized that the look that Sakura was now giving   
Yue, was one she had given HIM, a long time ago. "I wonder when it started…" He   
mused to himself. "I wonder when they fell in love, or if they even know it yet."   
  
Sakura ran to Yue and flung her arms around him. Yue was surprised at   
first, but then his emotion finally got the best of him, and he returned the hug. "I   
thought I lost you." He whispered into her ear. Sakura only hugged him tighter.   
"You'll never lose me! We'll be together forever!" Her words had another meaning   
to Yue. He gathered his courage together. He had almost lost her today, and he   
intended for her words to be true, he never wanted her to leave him. "Sakura," he   
whispered again. He eyes blinked in surprise as he leaned back to gaze into her   
emerald green eyes. "I love you." There. He had finally said it. What a fool he was!   
  
"Yue…" her lips formed the word, but she made no sound. Yue's eyes   
became downcast. Surely, if she loved him back, she would say so! Yue stood up   
quickly, flinging off Sakura's arms, possibly rougher than necessary. She gasped at   
his sudden mood swing. Spreading his wings, Yue leapt into the air and flew away.   
Even still, Sakura did not speak. She just stood there.   
  
Tomoyo pressed pause and lowered the camera. Yue loved Sakura! And   
Sakura loved Yue! What was wrong? Why did Yue fly away like that? "Sakura!"   
Tomoyo called pout as she ran over to where Sakura stood. "What happened?   
Didn't you tell him?" Sakura turned towards Tomoyo. "I didn't have to." Her eyes   
were wide. "He told me." "Ok, but why did he fly away like that?" Sakura shook   
her head. "I don't know…" her voice trailed off as she returned her glazed eyes   
towards the spot in the sky she had last seen Yue.   
  
The sun had already set, and the full moon had risen high in the sky. Yue   
sighed once more as he gazed up at the night sky, looking at all the stars. But he   
quickly looked away, then reminded him of HER too much. It used to be HER   
shining light that lit up the darkness for him, now he just felt cold. He sat up   
abruptly as he suddenly felt a gust of air. Turning, he saw a winged Sakura floating   
gently. "Mistress." He said coldly as he returned his gaze to the sky. "I thought I   
told you to call me Sakura." She settled herself down next to him. "What's wrong."   
Her voice was filled with concern. Yue scoffed. "How can you ask that." His voice   
was aloof, uncaring, just like it had been on the night of the Final Judgement.   
Sakura sighed. There was no easy way to get through to him. "Yue, look at me." He   
grudgingly turned to meet her gaze. Sakura seized the opportunity.  
  
Yue gasped as he felt Sakura's lips press against his own. Sakura had   
decided to take the jump. If THIS didn't get her message across, nothing would!   
Sakura smiled as she regretfully pulled back. There was one finally step she had to   
take.   
  
"Yue, I love you too."  
  
And suddenly, the whole sky seemed brighter.  



End file.
